It is known that vehicles are intended to be provided with air guiding means. These are in particular what are referred to as spoilers. Such air guiding means are frequently designed to be movable between different positions. For example, the rear spoiler of a vehicle is designed to be adjustable between a retracted passive position and an extended active position. In order to be able to carry out the movement between these two different positions, drive units, for example in the form of electric drive motors, are customarily provided. In the retracted passive state of the air guiding means, it is desirable for the latter to be formed flush with the surrounding sheet metal panel of the vehicle. At the same time, the gap sizes with respect to the surrounding sheet metal parts are intended in an advantageous manner to be formed uniformly. In particular in respect of a flush transition to adjacent sheet metal parts of the vehicle, setting of the relative position of the air guiding means in what is referred to as the Z direction is necessary. The air guiding means here is customarily a substantially flat body, the surface of which defines a plane which can be denoted with an extent in an X direction and a Y direction. Arranged perpendicularly to said plane is a Z direction which is of relevance for setting the flush mounting with respect to the adjacent sheet metal part.